thedukesofhazzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
Episodes of The Dukes of Hazzard number 147 over seven seasons. Season One * "One Armed Bandits" * "Daisy's Song" * "Mary Kaye's Baby" * "Repo Men" * "High Octane" * "Swamp Molly" * "Luke's Love Story" * "The Big Heist" * "Limo One Is Missing" * "Deputy Dukes" * "Money to Burn" * "Route 7-11" * "Double Sting" Season Two * "Days of Shine and Roses" * "Gold Fever" * "The Rustlers" * "The Meeting" * "Road Pirates" * "The Ghost of General Lee" * "Dukes Meet Cale Yarborough" * "Hazzard Connection" * "Witness for the Persecution" * "Granny Annie" * "People's Choice" * "Arrest Jesse Duke" * "Duke of Duke" * "The Runaway" * "Follow That Still" * "Treasure of Hazzard" * "Officer Daisy Duke" * "Find Loretta Lynn" * "Jude Emery" * "Return of the Ridge Raiders" * "Mason Dixon's Girls" * "R.I.P. Henry Flatt" * "Southern Comfurts" Special TV Movie * "Carnival of Thrills (Part 1)" * "Carnival of Thrills (Part 2)" Season Three * "Enos Strate to the Top" * "The Hazzardville Horror" * "And in This Corner, Luke Duke" * "The Late J.D. Hogg" * "Uncle Boss" * "Baa, Baa White Sheep" * "Mrs. Rosco P. Coltrane" * "The Great Santa Claus Chase" * "Good Neighbors, Duke" * "State of the County" * "The Legacy" * "Duke vs. Duke" * "My Son, Bo Hogg" * "To Catch a Duke" * "Along Came a Duke" * "By-Line, Daisy Duke" * "The Return of Hughie Hogg" * "Bye, Bye Boss" * "The Great Hazzard Hijack" * "The Hack of Hazzard" * "The Canterbury Crock" Season Four * "Mrs. Daisy Hogg" * "Double Dukes" * "Diamonds in the Rough" * "Coltrane vs. Duke" * "The Fugitive" * "The Great Bank Robbery" * "Sadie Hogg Day" * "10 Million Dollar Sheriff (Part 1)" * "10 Million Dollar Sheriff (Part 2)" * "Trouble at Cooter's" * "Goodbye, General Lee" * "Cletus Falls in Love" * "Hughie Hogg Strikes Again" * "Dukescam Scam" * "The Sound of Music - Hazzard Style" * "Shine On Hazzard Moon" * "Pin the Tail on the Dukes" * "Miz Tisdale on the Lam" * "Nothin' but the Truth" * "Dear Diary" * "New Deputy in Town" * "Birds Gotta Fly" * "Bad Day in Hazzard" * "Miss Tri-Counties" * "Share and Share Alike" * "The Law and Jesse Duke" * "Dukes in Danger" Season Five * "The New Dukes" * "Dukes Strike It Rich" * "Lawman of the Year" * "Coy Meets Girl" * "The Hazzardgate Tape" * "Big Daddy" * "Vance's Lady" * "Hazzard Hustle" * "Enos in Trouble" * "The Great Insurance Fraud" * "A Little Game of Pool" * "The Treasure of Soggy Marsh" * "The Revenge of Hughie Hogg" * "The Return of the Mean Green Machine" * "Ding, Dong, the Boss Is Dead" * "Coy vs. Vance" * "Comrade Duke" * "Witness: Jesse Duke" * "Welcome Back, Bo 'n' Luke" * "Big Brothers, Duke" * "Farewell, Hazzard" * "Daisy's Shotgun Wedding" Season Six * "Lulu's Gone Away" * "A Baby for the Dukes" * "Too Many Roscos" * "Brotherly Love" * "The Boar's Nest Bears" * "Boss Behind Bars" * "A Boy's Best Friend" * "Targets: Daisy and Lulu" * "Twin Trouble" * "Enos's Last Chance" * "High Flyin' Dukes" * "Cooter's Girl" * "Heiress Daisy Duke" * "Dead and Alive" * "Play It Again, Luke" * "Undercover Dukes (Part One)" * "Undercover Dukes (Part Two)" * "How to Succeed in Hazzard" * "Close Call for Daisy" * "The Ransom of Hazzard County" * "The Fortune Tellers" * "Cooter's Confession" Season Seven * "Happy Birthday, General Lee" * "Welcome, Waylon Jennings" * "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Duke" * "Robot P. Coltrane" * "No More Mr. Nice Guy" * "The Dukes in Hollywood" * "Cool Hands, Luke & Bo" * "Go West, Young Dukes" * "Cale Yarborough Comes to Hazzard" * "Danger on the Hazzard Express" * "Sittin' Dukes" * "Sky Bandits over Hazzard" * "The Haunting of J.D. Hogg" * "When You Wish upon a Hogg" * "Strange Visitor to Hazzard" * "Enos and Daisy's Wedding" * "Opening Night at the Boar's Nest" Reunion Movies * The Dukes of Hazzard Reunion! * Hazzard in Hollywood Category:The Index of Hazzard